The Lies We Live
by Noelerin
Summary: HP LoTR crossover. Present day continuation of the story started in The Games We Play. Thanks updated.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the plot and the original character.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Great Hall, dinner time.  
  
Severus Snape sat waiting for dinner to begin, idly twisting the fork in his hand. Around him was the cacophony of the school, normal for the beginning of school. He felt eyes upon him and turned to see Harry Potter staring at him as usual. Boy's still trying to figure out exactly what I am. He thought, derisively. He hasn't got the brains in his head to come even close to figuring it out. Thank Merlyn this is his last year here. Now if only Voldemort was that easy to dispose of.  
  
As he sat contemplating that pleasant thought, something flared briefly inside him, then dulled down to a steady roar. The fork he'd been playing idly with dropped to his plate and Remus Lupin turned to look at him, startled. He quickly shook off the concern that he felt coming from Remus and focused intently on that flare, trying to pinpoint where the feeling was emanating from. Eyes flew to the door and he stood abruptly, ignoring the shocked looks of his colleagues as he did so, and interrupting the Headmaster's speech.  
  
Firm steps took him down the room. The doors flying open as Severus pushed them, stopping in his tracks. For standing in the hallway, cradled in the arms of Sirius Black, was a sight he hadn't seen in years. In fact, he never thought he'd see it again.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore called after him, concerned by this unusual behavior. When the professor didn't respond, he went to him, followed by Remus and Professor McGonagal. They gasped when they saw what was in the hall. The normally cheery professor went pale with shock. "Go get Poppy."  
  
Remus quickly left, ignoring the confused students asking him questions. They were back in moments and Poppy quickly took command of the situation. It was only when she left, taking the figure with her that Severus snapped back into awareness. "Black, where did you find her?"  
  
"At the edge of the forbidden forest." Sirius said, warily watching his reluctant comrade.  
  
"I will never say this to you again. If you repeat it, I'll deny it. Then I'll hex you so badly, you won't know which way is up. Thank you." The potions master turned sharply and walked after Poppy.  
  
Sirius watched him, shocked. "You're welcome."  
  
"Well, that was unusual." Dumbledore said, trying to break the tension. "Let's go relieve the students hunger now, shall we?"  
  
The sober group walked back in. The Headmaster's hands rose, quieting the room. "I'm sure you're hungry. So, we shall just skip the rest of my speech. Let the feast begin."  
  
Remus and Sirius turned towards the Headmaster, wanting to ask what was going on. But, to their surprise and great frustration, he was gone.  
  
"Severus, I know this is hard for you to hear this but this might be a trick." Albus said, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
The dark head shook. "No, it isn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because no one could ever duplicate this. It cannot be duplicated, one knows it in the very core of their being." Severus looked straight at Dumbledore, no doubt in his eyes. "That is my sister." 


	2. Chapter 1

Part One:  
  
Voldemort sat on his chair, contemplating the space between his fingers casually. Before him knelt his usual entourage. "Wormtail, why do you suppose our Severus has not answered my summons lately?"  
  
Peter trembled as he crawled closer. "I know not, lord."  
  
"Of course you don't." The voice was cold. "If you did, then you would be my equal. And for you to presume such a thing is not only preposterous but arrogant and presumptuous."  
  
"Yes, lord."  
  
"Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, have you heard anything from your boys?" Those blood red eyes searched each of the three, who shook their heads slowly, not bothering to hid their fear. "I am very disappointed in you three. And the rest of you?"  
  
"Nothing, lord."  
  
"Am I to believe that there has been no communication between you and Hogwarts on the nature of my most faithful?"  
  
Lucius raised his head and looked at Voldemort. "It is possible that Severus is not quite as faithful as you believe."  
  
Two fingers pinched together and Lucius found himself gasping for breath. "Are you daring to question me, Malfoy?" His head shook, relieved when he was able to breathe again. "I know exactly where Severus Snape's loyalty lies. That is why I allow him more leeway than the rest of you."  
  
"Forgive me for questioning you, master." Lucius pleaded.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." Voldemort dismissed him from mind, turning to Peter. "Wormtail, you can get into Hogwarts. I desire that you do so. Find out what my little potions master is up to."  
  
It was not a request. Peter transfigured with a silent sigh and scurried off into the night.  
  
Hogwarts Infirmary:  
  
"Severus, you have to go to class. If the Slytherins suspect something's wrong with you and it got back to Voldemort, both of you could be in trouble." Professor Dumbledore said gently.  
  
Severus turned to look at him, his black eyes were weary. His hand rubbed his left arm absently, the dark mark had been more active lately. It was his personal opinion that his 'master' suspected something. "They already do. I have had a visit from Draco. He has been instructed to inform the rest of the house that my sister has returned."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?"  
  
"Yes. Voldemort will find out, I know this is the best way." What went unspoken that Draco wouldn't dream of letting the world know that Septina was back among the living. Contrary to everyone's impression, he was not his father's puppet. They all had roles to play in this war, Draco's was to act as though his father controlled his every thought. "I could not tell him myself, I would choke on the words."  
  
Dumbledore was about to respond when Remus and Sirius entered the room. "What is going on?"  
  
"Keep your voice down, Black." Severus snarled, seeing his sister whimper in pain.  
  
"Your pardon then." Black sarcastically replied. "Well?"  
  
Severus stood up, squeezing his sister's hand. "Albus will explain. I have a class to teach." Robes swirling around him, he disappeared out the door. 


	3. Chapter 2

Part Two:  
  
Draco walked away from the infirmary, deep in thought. What am I going to tell father when he asks me what is happening? So buried in thought was he that he didn't notice where he was going. He hit something and fell against the wall with a crash.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy."  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, getting up.  
  
Hermione blinked in surprise, then her eyes narrowed. "Is this some joke?"  
  
Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair and disrupting it. "Look, Granger, I'm not in the mood for juvenile antics. I have a few things on my mind."  
  
"Like what? How to keep your hair in helmet like perfection?" She sarcastically said.  
  
"No. Like how to protect Professor Snape's sister from being killed by my father!" He yelled, storming off.  
  
She grabbed his arm. "Now it's my turn to be sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
The blue eyes blinked, shocked at her offer. Well, if anyone knows how to solve a problem like this, it would be Granger, he thought with reluctant admiration. Merlyn knows she finds herself in enough of these situations. "I'd like that. Thank you."  
  
"So, Professor Snape has a sister?" She asked, falling into step beside him.  
  
"This isn't the best place for such a discussion." Draco paused, studying her. "If I were to ask you to meet me at the Astronomy Tower this evening, would I be crossing a line?"  
  
"We've already crossed a line by having a peaceable discussion." Her voice was wry.  
  
He smiled, "Okay. What I mean to say is, if I were to ask, would it cause problems between you and the Weas...I mean, Wesley?" He made the change, trying to remain on good terms.  
  
She thought for a moment, considering all her options carefully. "Ron is more interested in Quidditch than what I'm doing."  
  
"And you won't take offense to the suggestion? Or think I'm trying to set you up?" Draco was trying to get her to think things through before committing herself to the task.  
  
Again, she thought about it. But this time, she studied him. "You aren't."  
  
"Then, is tonight at the Astronomy Tower fine with you? I'll have Crabbe and Goyle make sure that we won't be disturbed."  
  
"Can they be trusted?" She was hesitant even though Draco nodded. "All right." It was a slow agreement.  
  
"I'd better go. Have to make sure that no one in Slytherin says anything about the professor's odd behavior."  
  
They started walking again. "You can actually do that?"  
  
Draco nodded slowly, then reluctantly explained. "We aren't overly fond of our parents."  
  
"May I ask why?" She pushed, gently.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't." He said, his voice was strangely subdued.  
  
They were walking along the corridor, ignoring the curious and shocked looks of their fellow classmates. Finally, Hermione rested her hand on his arm and turned him to face her. "You really are just like the rest of us." With a smile, she turned to go. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."   
  
Draco watched her disappear down the hall, shaking his head. What a strange woman that Hermione is, he thought. Then, walking into the Slytherin common room, he turned on the calling system all dorms had. "Attention, all Slytherins. I'm calling a mandatory meeting in fifteen minutes."  
  
The Forbidden Forest:  
  
Peter hid in the shadows of a tree, pulling back as far as he could go. Fang and Hagrid should be by any moment, he calculated with a shiver. I must not be caught by them, that dog'll kill me.   
  
Fang barked and ran right at him. "What is it, boy?" Hagrid asked, carrying a lantern. It parted the darkness and the two searched the area.  
  
Peter squeezed back, trying to find some opening behind him. There was a crack of thunder in the sky. My master is making my way easier. I must not fail him, he thought. But what should I do?  
  
The light came closer as Hagrid knelt down. Having no other choice, Peter sprang away from the tree and darted away. "After him!" Hagrid called. The dog leapt and ran after the rat, keeping pace with him.  
  
Dumbledore's Office:  
  
Why me? Dumbledore thought as he watched his two former students. "First of all, I must ask you both a question. Why do you care?"  
  
Sirius was silent. "She is a threat to Harry. Though I admit to being wrong about him, I don't know about his sister."  
  
Albus nodded, turning to his DADA professor. "And you?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't worry about her being a threat to Harry. No offense, Siri." He quickly added before continuing. "Lily trusted her. I know she'd want us to help her friend out."  
  
The blue eyes twinkled for a moment, then the light died again. "How much do you know about her disappearance?" He asked, resting his chin on his clasped hands.  
  
"Not much." Remus answered. "It happened after Voldemort's defeat, didn't it?"  
  
"That's right." Albus paused, rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What I'm about to tell you must never be spoken of outside this school. You do not tell anyone-not even Harry. You never speak of it again, unless you are given the right to by Severus, Septina, or myself. Most importantly, you are never to use this against them. Never. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." Remus agreed.  
  
"Sirius?" Albus asked, turning to face the other man. "Do I make myself clear? I need to hear you say the words."  
  
Sirius nodded slowly. "You do, Albus."  
  
"Good." Now what, he asked himself. 


	4. Chapter 3

Part Three:  
  
Forest:  
  
Peter raced across the field, Fang at his heels. He could feel the dog's breath against his fur as they ran. Suddenly, a flash of lightening crashed between them, flinging Fang into a tree. Not even sparing a moment to thank his master for the rescue, Peter dashed on, seeking entrance into the castle.  
  
Professor McGonagal glanced outside and saw Hagrid kneeling on the ground. With a frown on her face, she opened the door, never seeing the rat scurry inside. Using her wand, she caused an umbrella to form over their heads. "What are you doing out in this miserable weather?" She asked, walking briskly over to him.  
  
Hagrid looked up at her. "It wasn't like this when I first came out."  
  
"Is Fang all right?" She asked him, helping him move the dog into a more comfortable position.  
  
"He'll be fine. Professor, you didn't notice anything run by you, did you?" Hagrid scratched his head.  
  
"I don't believe so. Why?"  
  
He answered, petting Fang reassuringly. "We were chasing something before the storm started. The thing is, I could've sworn it was a rat."  
  
Professor McGonagal froze, something tickled her mind. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," he responded. "Why?"  
  
"I must see Poppy," she didn't answer his question in her hurry to leave. Practically flying up the stairs, she paused with her hand at the door and changed her mind. Transforming, she retraced her steps and sniffed the air. There was the faintest trace of rat in the air and she followed it.  
  
She was not surprised when Mrs. Norris joined her. Together, they stalked their prey. Its scent led them down into the dungeons. Now why would a rat be outside the potions classroom? She asked herself, unless Voldemort sent it. Even now, she couldn't think of his name without shivering.  
  
Mrs. Norris crept up behind the rat, springing upon it suddenly. Peter felt the sharp claw hit his back and squeaked. Professor McGonagal just sat back and let it happen. She knew that this was Peter, the one who betrayed them and would not help him. In fact, she stood up and stalked over to them, determined to help get rid of him.  
  
Unfortunately, one of the potions exploded in the classroom. In the confusion, the rat was able to escape. They raced after him, leaving Severus behind to regain control of his screaming class. Peter scurried away, trying to think of the best place to hide from the cats. Their sense of smell is almost perfect, he thought bitterly. He had hoped that being near the potions class, he'd be able to avoid detection from them.  
  
Well, he thought desperately, I might be able to lose them in the kitchens or the hospital. Deciding that the infirmary was his best option, he changed course and dashed that way.   
  
Professor McGonagal saw him change direction and quickly figured out where he might go. Her blood chilled and she left Mrs. Norris. Changing form once more, she quickly opened one of the passages, hoping to get there before the other two. "Poppy!" She called through a thought link that Albus had recently established for all the staff. It was a handy thing, if darned inconvenient at times.  
  
"What?" Her voice was cross, but there was worry in it as well.  
  
Minerva winced, hoping she hadn't interrupted something that couldn't wait. "I'm sorry but we've got a spy on the premises. He's headed your way, followed by Mrs. Norris. Hide Septina."  
  
Though her voice changed tones, her anxiety was not lessened. "You need to hurry. I've got a patient." Poppy cut off the connection then. The transfiguration teacher quickened her pace.  
  
In The Infirmary:  
  
"What was that about?" Mr. Filch grumbled, trying to move his cut arm away from her prying fingers.  
  
"Be still, you foolish man, or I'll body bind you." Poppy scolded. Her expert hands quickly found and pulled out shards of poisoned glass from his arm. "I don't understand how you did this. Harry, sit back down." She ordered, not turning her head. "As for my momentary distraction, seems there's a spy on the premises. You'll see your precious Mrs. Norris soon."  
  
Filch's eyes widened fractionally. He was well aware about the staff's feelings for his cat. "A spy?"  
  
"Minerva's in charge of tracking it down."  
  
"Don't you think you should move her before you continue to do this?" Filch asked.  
  
She glared at him. "No. You would not stay here if I did. And I have no intention of tracking you down. Harry Potter, what are you doing?" Again, this was said without her turning around.  
  
"I was going to help you with her?" Harry tried, not really thinking that would work with Poppy. She was one of the only people with authority here who didn't really trust his motives, Snape was the other one. Professor Snape, he mimicked Professor Dumbledore in his mind.  
  
"Fine. Move her into my office, quickly. Then you come right back here. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." He pulled out his wand and walked to the form on the bed, taking a good look at her. If not for her dark hair, she would have disappeared into the bed so pale and lifeless was she. Something familiar about her tugged at his mind, but what was it?  
  
Black eyes snapped open suddenly and focused on him with unnerving intensity. A surprisingly strong hand grabbed him. "Potter." The voice hissed low, weak from disuse but oddly familiar to his ears.  
  
It was a voice that taunted him. A voice he associated with one person. "Snape?" He questioned in disbelief, unable to move. There was no answer and the grip had loosened on his arm. Looking down he saw that the eyes were closed once more.  
  
"Potter! If you aren't going to help, sit back down." Poppy's stern voice broke into his confused thoughts.  
  
He quickly levitated her and guided her into the empty office. Placing her on the couch, he stepped back and closely studied her. In the light of the office, he could see the resemblance better. He left when Poppy's voice called to him again, closing the door tightly behind him.  
  
Sitting down, he casually asked. "Who was that?"  
  
Poppy turned to look at him then. "That is none of your concern." Her voice was sharp, she turned away and finished with Filch's arm.  
  
In Dumbledore's Office:  
  
Albus stood up suddenly, "There is only one person who can explain things to you. I don't know why I didn't remember it before." He walked to the closet and began to riffle through his things.  
  
Remus shrugged at his friend, a 'don't ask me' look on his face.  
  
"Sirius, would you put this on my desk for the moment? I don't want it to get lost." Albus asked.  
  
Sirius took the pensieve from Albus nervously and walked to the desk, putting it down quickly. He had never touched one before and was afraid he might damage it. The liquid swirled restlessly for a moment, before settling down. It caught his eye and before he knew it, he was pulled inside it.  
  
Remus gasped and stood up to pull his friend away but he too was caught by it.  
  
"Ah, here it is." Albus said, withdrawing what looked like a muggle tape recorder from the back of the closet. "Now, why don't we...Oh no, not again." He exclaimed, seeing that his pensieve had been activated and his friends were missing. 


	5. Chapter 4

Part Four:  
  
Infirmary:  
  
Mrs. Norris chased the rat into the room. She stopped when she saw Filch and Peter dashed under his bed.  
  
"Go on, precious." Filch coaxed. The cat dashed under the bed and he dashed out.  
  
With only Filch in the room, Peter decided to transform. After all, who would believe a squib? "So, you're still here, squib." He sneered at the caretaker.  
  
"Better a squib than a spineless traitor." He shot back, glaring at the balding man. A smirk on his face, a chilling sight really. Mrs. Norris jumped onto his lap and he stroked her. She allowed him to soothe her, though she stared unblinkingly at Peter. "Looks like time hasn't been good to you. For a wizard, you aren't as preserved as you should be."  
  
Professor MacGonagal entered the room and grabbed Peter's ear before he could escape. "Mr. Filch, if you would be so kind as to lead the way. I think Mr. Pettigrew here should be reintroduced to a time honored form of punishment. None of this new age nonsense for him."  
  
"They'll be screaming tonight." He was downright cheerful about this prospect, though he was careful to keep it to himself.  
  
As they were walking out the door, Peter happened to glance behind him. Though Poppy's door was closed, the window was uncovered. 'She's returned. Master will be so pleased.' He thought before he was hustled down the hall.  
  
'Albus, we have caught him. Unfortunately, he has seen.' There was a sigh in Professor MacGonagal's voice.  
  
'Then I don't think we shall allow him to leave.' It was a cold statement of fact. If Peter Pettigrew left Hogwarts, it would be because someone rescued him.  
  
Outside Professor Snape's Office:  
  
Harry knocked on the door and waited. If Snape was true to form the door would open, now. Sure enough, the door was flung open and the potions professor glared coldly down at the youth. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Staring up at his teacher, he cursed his Gryffindor courage. He spoke before he lost his nerve. "Did you know there's a woman in the Infirmary who sounds just like you? She even has your intense dislike of me."  
  
If anything, the look got colder. "Come inside, Potter." He moved aside as the Gryffindor did what he was told to. "Why do you think I would care about some woman, Potter?" Icy.  
  
"Even if you don't, you must know about it. Nothing escapes your attention." He felt encouraged by the fact that he hadn't been thrown out yet.  
  
"And why, may I ask, would I be compelled to tell you anything?" Frigid.  
  
Always cold or hot, always cruel. Harry wondered if his potions professor ever melted. If he had a middle temperature like other people. "You haven't been yourself lately."   
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" Professor Snape sat down, his hands laced together.  
  
"You tell me since you always seem to know everything." Harry snapped.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you quit this insolent posturing right now. None of your fans are here to be impressed by your incessant flaunting of my authority." The professor said, staring at the boy. It was almost as if he was daring the boy to get up and leave. Or to stay and pick up the gauntlet he'd thrown at the boy's feet during his first year there.  
  
Meeting his eyes, the emerald green flashed angrily. Accepting. "You quit first." Challenging.  
  
Severus stared at him impassively. He becomes more like his mother with every passing day, he thought. "I have no idea to what you're referring to."   
  
"Tell that to someone who might believe you." He snapped back, "You think you can fool the whole world. All right, you have. But not me, not anymore. I have seen you, really seen you."  
  
"And what, foolish youth, do you think you've seen?" Quiet. Reserved.  
  
The anger died away, leaving only regret in those eyes. "A heart."  
  
With effort, he managed not to rear back in surprise. "I think you presume to much about the condition of my life, Mr. Potter. And you have overstayed your welcome."  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Harry snarled, glaring at his teacher, "For now. But don't think that this is over, it isn't, not by a long shot. I will return." The threat hung in the air between them. Their eyes held before the dark ones acknowledged his words. Harry left the office then.  
  
Only after the door was closed did Severus allow the weariness to show. His head fell into his hands, shoulders drooped in defeat. Water dripped down the castle walls, the wind howled, but he was ignorant of it all.  
  
Dumbledore's Pensieve:  
  
'What is going on, Moony?" Sirius asked as they floated above a scene.  
  
'Hush, Padfoot.' He bent nearer to the scene below, trying to see what was going on. 'It's Snape!'  
  
Sirius looked around, recognizing the office as one he'd spent a lot of time in. 'What's the ugly git done to get him in Dumbledore's office.'  
  
Giving him a speaking look for silence, Remus listened as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Severus, I want you to tell me again why you went to the Whomping Willow." His blue eyes stared into the black orbs of the student before him. "Tell me the truth."  
  
For just a moment, Severus contemplated lying to him. But looking into the headmaster's eyes, he knew he'd be caught. The Headmaster would not hesitate to give him veriteserum to find out the truth. And he reluctantly found himself admiring the man for it. "I believe you know that I was no where near the willow until just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Yes. The wounds you carry are whip marks, not a werewolf's." Albus responded, hiding his concern.  
  
"Then you must also be aware of my sister's unique talents?" An affirming nod. "She had a vision in which James Potter was attacked by, how shall I put this?, certain characters of questionable reputation. It was no hardship to take his place after using a polyjuice potion on myself. After I knocked him out, I allowed myself to be caught."  
  
"Then why did he pull you free from the shack?"  
  
"There is a secret tunnel on the other side. I'm sure that you were unaware of it otherwise you would never have allowed the werewolf to stay there." Raising a hand, he stopped the next words. "Have no fears about it, Headmaster, I destroyed it after passing through."  
  
Albus stood up and handed him a healing potion. "I trust you will keep silent about the werewolf's presence?"  
  
Tossing it back, he quickly cataloged the ingredients. Interesting blend of pain potion and a sleeping drought. Not mixed well enough though, he thought with a wince. "You mean Remus, sir?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Easy. When I was in the infirmary, Potter came and got a potion from Poppy. A highly experimental and dangerous potion, known as Wolf's Bane. The victim of the wolf's bite cannot be near it when it is being brewed."  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged shocked looks. 'He considered you a victim?'  
  
The dada just looked at him in shock. 'Apparently.'  
  
Albus had a hard time containing his shock. "You've known that long and said nothing?"  
  
"What was there to say? You never would allow him to remain if he was a danger to us." Severus shrugged. "And if he had attacked me at any other time, I would have successfully repelled him."  
  
"That is quite an arrogant statement, Mr. Snape." Albus commented, sitting back down.  
  
"Nevertheless, it is true. I'm sure that you've realized my sister and I aren't quite human." His eyes, which had been warm, turned cold. "For the moment, let's leave it at that."  
  
Feeling that the story would be a long one, he gave in. "Very well. That still leaves me with what to tell everyone-James Potter suspects that all isn't what it appeared to be. And Mr. Black is quite worried about you. He regrets what happened. I must inform you that I will not lie if I can avoid it."  
  
He scowled, but didn't let any scornful words pass his lips. "We'll let them continue to believe that I was attacked by the wolf. That Potter saved me, which is true to a certain extent, and that I despise him for it. I think that should cover everything."  
  
"One more thing. If your sister should have another vision..."  
  
"You will have to take that up with my sister. Her visions are not mine to barter, sir." He stood up and bowed gracefully. "Good night, headmaster."  
  
"Tell Miss Septina that I would like to see her in the morning before class, if possible."  
  
Severus nodded and walked towards the door, pausing when he felt an odd presence. Looking around the room, his eyes widened when he noticed the two ghostly forms of his classmates-considerably older.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Albus asked, concerned.  
  
They faded away. "No, nothing. Sir."  
  
When they came into focus again, they realized that they were once more in Dumbledore's office. He was at his desk, in front of him was an older, more haggard Snape. "Why did you do it, Severus?"  
  
"I felt that he was a danger to the children. They had every right to know what he was." Stoic.  
  
Albus shook his head. "Who are you covering for now, Severus?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, Albus. When I became head of Slytherin house, I set for myself certain rules. One of which is that those under my care would never be betrayed by me. I will not recant now. If you continue to press me on this, you will have my resignation. I will not betray them."  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" It was one of the few times frustration slipped into Albus' voice.  
  
"Why are you refusing to see reason?" He questioned. "You know that I am right, Albus. You trusted me once before, do so again. Leave it."  
  
"Very well." Albus yielded.  
  
Sirius and Remus faded and exited the pensieve. Those two scenes had given them more questions than answers. 


	6. Chapter 5

Part Five:  
  
Professor Snape's Office:  
  
"Come." An irritated voice called out to the knocker. Dark eyes glared at the blonde who entered the room. "I don't believe you are serving a detention, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I'm not." Draco said calmly, staring back until the black eyes softened.  
  
"What is it?" The smooth voice was once more present.  
  
"Sir, I just wanted to tell you that the word has been spread. If you-know...Voldemort hears about your sister, it won't be from any one of us." Though he shivered a little at the name, he was proud of himself for saying it.  
  
Severus sighed and stood up, approaching his student. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He responded. "We Slytherins need to stick together."  
  
"Your father once said that." Flat voice, no inflection in it at all.  
  
"My father is a fool. He meant that you needed to support him. I mean that we need to be there for each other because no one else will." Draco's voice was also flat.  
  
There was an aborted snort from Severus. "I quite agree with you." He asked, when Draco didn't leave. "Was there something else, cousin?"  
  
"Yes." The slight hitch in his voice betrayed his nervousness.  
  
The professor gestured for him to join him in front of the window. They sat down, watching the storm outside for a while before he spoke. "Draco, you know that rumors of my violent tendencies are greatly exaggerated. What is it?"  
  
He cleared his throat a few times, staring at the lightening. "I ran into Hermione after I left the infirmary."  
  
"You let it slip that I have a sister." A hand pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"Draco, peace." His hand rested on the young man's shoulder. "This has not been an easy situation for you or anyone else in Slytherin."  
  
"Especially you, sir." He was quiet, watching his cousin's tired face in the glass. "How is she?"  
  
"She woke for a moment, had a moment of clarity. If Potter is to be believed, that is." There was bitterness in his voice now.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" He was venomous. "My sister's first sight is of that wretched boy."  
  
"Are you sure of this?"  
  
"Mr. Potter paid me a visit earlier. I won't go into details but he tried to find out who she was." He sighed, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them. "I should not have expected it to remain a secret for long-especially in this school. At least Miss Granger is the one who found out. I trust you know how to handle this situation. Without resorting to magic." The warning was clear.  
  
Draco nodded, then explained when his cousin just looked at him. "I thought she might be the best person to help me considering her past experiences. If not, she would make a great sounding board."  
  
"Excellent. You'd better make an appearance in the dinning hall. Professor Dumbledore has an announcement relating to classes."  
  
"I will see you there, won't I?" Silence. "Cousin, you need to eat. Starving yourself doesn't help your sister."  
  
"That will be all, Mr. Malfoy." It was a clear dismissal. Severus stood up and went to his desk, beginning to do his work. With a sigh, Draco left the office.  
  
Dumbledore's Office:  
  
Albus waited patiently for the two to return. Finally, when the clock chimed that it was almost supper time, he pulled them out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, face pale with shock.  
  
"No time to explain now." Albus was cheerful. "We shall address this after dinner. Here, this will allow you a chance to eat with us."  
  
Sirius looked doubtfully at the pollyjuice potion before tossing it back. Then he thought to question the headmaster. "Who am I to be?"  
  
"Why, Professor MacGonagal."  
  
As he felt himself change, he grimaced. Never thought I'd agree with Snape, but Dumbledore has a cruel sense of humor, Sirius thought resentfully. "But won't there be confusion with two of us present?"  
  
"There should be no trouble at all. The Professor is rather busy." The headmaster led the way out the door. "Let's go, professors."  
  
Dining Hall:  
  
Hermione rushed into dinner that night. As she had expected, Ron and Harry didn't notice her behavior. They were involved in a discussion on the differences between the house Quidditch games and professionally played ones.  
  
She glanced casually across the hall and saw Draco staring down at the table. The Slytherin youth was tapping the table restlessly. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and glanced up, giving her a tiny nod of acknowledgment. The sound of clapping hands brought their attention to the headmaster.  
  
"I would first like to thank everyone for their patience in what may have been the oddest first days this institution has ever experienced." There were some smiles around the room. "I would also like to apologize to the students for the awkwardness they experienced due to certain changes in their schedules that were never announced. Professor Binns no longer teaches History of Magic, due to an unfortunate incident with Peeves. He has been replaced by Professor Nicholas Flamel."  
  
Albus waited, allowing the students a moment to mourn for the loss of their old teacher. "As you can see Professor Lupin has resumed his job as teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are deeply grateful that he was available. Now, I'm sure many of you remember him from your third year and will welcome him back. Professor Snape, would you explain to the students about his condition and reassure them." There was humor in the voice, it neatly disguised the warning that coexisted with it.  
  
In the shadows of the hall, Professor Snape was standing. He was startled by Albus' directing attention to him but slid up to the dais calmly. Dark eyes met each one of the students in the room, assessing them carefully before he spoke. "Thank you, Headmaster. As I am sure you all know, Professor Lupin is a werewolf."  
  
Ignoring the frightened cries of many students, he continued to speak. The flow of his voice was oddly comforting to them. "This should not alarm anyone. He presents no danger to anyone here, I will personally testify to that. I trust him." He paused, allowing that to sink in. "As students in my class, are aware there is a potion that calms the wolf and allows the man to be in control. Anyone interested in making it will report to me after classes are finished for the day. That is all."  
  
He moved to sit down by Remus, a move that did not go unnoticed. Nodding at his Slytherins, he indicated that they should pay close attention to what the Headmaster had to say next.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Albus said, it was echoed silently by Remus. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students this year. Do not approach it for any reason. If you suspect something is wrong, notify one of the faculty. Immediately." This was said with a warning glance towards Harry, who nodded that he understood.  
  
"One last thing, the Potions and Defense classes will no longer be held together as they have in the past. Due to certain circumstances, our teachers need to concentrate more on teaching and not refereeing grudge matches. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin will have their own classes starting next week." Albus sat down and began to talk quietly to Minerva.  
  
"Severus." Remus tried to get the potion teacher's attention. "Severus." He emphasized the name, almost angry with him.  
  
"What?" He growled, glaring over at him. "I'm trying to eat."  
  
"Is that what you call it? It looked to me like you were trying to kill it. Trust me when I say that it is already dead." Remus joked, then his face grew serious. "Severus, you didn't have to say those things."  
  
"Yes, I did." His tone was final.  
  
Down among the students, there was a moment of uncertainty as they stared suspiciously at Remus as if they expected him to suddenly transform and kill them. But the appearance of good food drew their attention and they ate.  
  
Draco watched his cousin and saw him force a few bites down. Though food was the last thing on their minds, he followed suit. Their eyes met for a moment and held before Draco recognized the 'look away' in those dark orbs. His gaze connected with Hermione's again and he could see the worry in her eyes as she subtly gestured towards Professor Snape. He could only shrug in response to the question he saw there as well.  
  
"Can you believe what Professor Snape said about that werewolf?" Millicent scoffed, pulling him from his thoughts. "As if he would really believe such a thing. Mark my words, Professor Dumbledore is behind it. Don't you agree, Draco?"  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned from Professor Snape, it's never trust outward appearances. I believe he trusts the wolf as far as he can because he believes in his potion skills. Don't you?" He challenged quietly, daring the brown eyed girl to contradict him.  
  
She looked away after a moment. "You're right. What was I thinking?" It was a humble question.  
  
"What you had every right to based on the knowledge he's given us." Draco responded, resting his hand on hers for a moment. Then he got down to business. "Listen, have you heard anything from that cousin of yours in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"No. There were some whispers but I put a stop to them quickly enough." Her voice was hard. "I will not tolerate anyone spreading such lies about him."  
  
"Excellent." Draco congratulated her. "How about from the Hufflepuffs?"  
  
Blaise spoke up. "Not a word. I never thought that I'd be grateful for their blind loyalty but it has helped us immensely. In their minds, Professor Snape is a teacher. Therefore, he deserves their devotion and silence."  
  
"Interesting." Draco mused. "Keep up the good work."  
  
"What about Gryffindor?" Parvatil asked. "They have no love of our professor."  
  
"I will handle them." There was no malice in his voice, just grim determination.  
  
Parvatil studied him. "I see. Granger?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, directing the question to the whole table.  
  
"No." It was an answer that included everyone. Parvatil went on to explain the answer, though it wasn't necessary. "Granger is friends with Potter and his ilk. She is the brains of the whole tribe, the only one worth anything in the whole house. If anyone can keep them out of this, she can."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Draco said, glancing towards the Gryffindor table again. Hermione was still watching them, a contemplative look on her face. For the first time in a while, he could relax. He smiled, surprised when she returned it.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione. Why do you keep looking at Malfoy? It won't make him less annoying or make him disappear." Ron asked, interrupting her study. "If you don't stop, people are going to think you've got a crush. But may be he has one on you." Those who heard him, laughed at the idea.  
  
She looked at him irritably, then smiled sweetly. "So what if I do? It's none of your business if we find each other attractive." That silenced the table, she thought with some satisfaction.  
  
"But he's Draco Malfoy!" Ron stuttered, flushing. "You know, Harry's tormentor-and your own!"  
  
"I know who he is, Ron. After all, I pay attention to what's going on around me." She chided, standing up. "But people change. People grow up. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked, searching her face. By now, he knew her well enough to know when something was up. She definitely knew something and he wondered if it had anything to do with that mysterious patient people refused to talk about.  
  
"I have an appointment." She said, walking away. Then, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she looked straight at her friends. "Or a date, if you prefer. See you later!" With a jaunty wave in their direction, Hermione left the room, whistling.  
  
Draco took that as his cue and rose.  
  
Crabbe looked at him, a question in his eyes.  
  
He shook his head, "Only come if it looks like the Gryffindors might want to cause trouble." He left the room, ignoring the stares of the students who were well aware of the animosity of the two factions.  
  
The Astronomy Tower:  
  
Hermione shivered a little in the wind. The storm had ceased as suddenly as it had sprung up but left a chill in the air. "Would you like to go to your room and get your coat?" A solicitous voice asked.  
  
She turned and smiled uncertainly at Draco. "No. I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't be a stubborn Gryffindor, we might be out here for a bit." He snapped, then sighed when her eyes turned frosty. She's here to help you, Draco. Don't blow it he thought. "I'm sorry. Come on, we'll go to my common room."  
  
"Won't you get into trouble?" She asked, following him.  
  
"No. Surprisingly, they rather approve of you." He said, aborting an attempt to wrap an arm around her shivering form. Pulling off his coat, he offered it to her. "Here. I'm used to the chill."  
  
Gratefully, she accepted it. It smelled like the earth, she thought with some surprise, and it was warm. "I...thank you."  
  
"Our symbol may be a snake, it doesn't mean that we are as cold blooded as they are, Hermione." But it was gentle reprimand. He caught her stare. "What?"  
  
"You called me Hermione."  
  
"Did I?" He thought back, realized she was right, and shrugged. "Does that bother you? I mean, as conspirators, I figured it would be easier than calling you Granger all the time."  
  
"No. In fact," she paused, fighting the smile. "It gives credence to my claim of a date tonight."  
  
"What?" He asked, looking at her before hitting some of the stones to open the passage.  
  
"Well, Ron was insinuating that I had a crush on you. Or vice versa." She stopped at the comical look on his face. "I know, but we did look at each other an awful lot over the dinner table. And there was earlier."  
  
"Clever idea, Granger. So, which one of us is crushing who? And when was I to be told of this little development?" He teased, kneeling in front of the fireplace. After a little work, he had a nice blaze going.  
  
"Had to be you." She remarked, sitting on the ground. "You're the one who started it all."  
  
With a surprised laugh, he leaned back against a chair leg. "We Malfoys do pride ourselves on being first in everything. But I must admit that I've never been in this position before. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I think you're supposed to attempt to snog me." She said, seriously.  
  
"And you?" He asked, watching her in amusement.  
  
"Are supposed to feign shock that you would think I'm that kind of girl." Her face became stern, even though her eyes twinkled. "I'm rather disappointed in you, Mr. Malfoy. I thought debauchery was the first thing a Slytherin learned."  
  
"Not so. The first thing we learn is charm. For without that, how can we expect to lead anyone, anywhere." Then his face lost all amusement. "Seriously, Hermione, if anything you hear makes you uncomfortable, you may leave. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything."  
  
"Draco, I meant what I said. I want to help." Drawing her legs up so that she could rest her face against her knees, she studied him.  
  
"Why are you so willing to trust me?" He asked. "You know what I've done, I've tormented you in the past. My father, I don't even want to go there. Why?"  
  
"You let me in." Her answer was simple. "For one moment, you were real. There was no mask, no hiding. It was just you. Draco Malfoy, a living, breathing, real, person."  
  
"Hermione, you are exactly what I always thought Lily Evans was like." He mused thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" She was shocked, but tried to quiet her voice. "What do you know about Harry's mother?"  
  
"More than most people," he admitted, reluctantly. "Professor Snape and she were friends."  
  
"Harry's mom!?!" Now she was loud but she couldn't keep it inside.  
  
"Keep your voice down." He cautioned. "You may be tolerated but you haven't proven yourself yet."  
  
"Sorry. But I don't understand. Professor Snape hates Harry."  
  
"No." Draco corrected her. "This doesn't go any further than us, understand? Professor Snape hates the fact that Harry gets the credit for killing Voldemort when in reality it was Lily's pure love for her son that did it."  
  
"Oh. Were they close?" She was numb. Did Professor Snape love Lily and lose her to James Potter, is that why he hates him?  
  
"Not in the sense that you mean." Then he shook himself, "This really isn't the point. Right now, we need to discuss the situation I mentioned earlier. Professor Snape knows that you are aware of his sister. He wants me to handle this but he will take over if he thinks that you do not understand the severity of the situation."  
  
She shelved aside her questions for later, becoming strictly business. "I will not betray you. You can tell Professor Snape that."  
  
"I believe you," he paused, struck by something. "You know what, I think that is why he offered to teach the wolf's bane potion. He wants you to seek him out, reassure him yourself."  
  
"I'll do that." She said, then asked the question that had been haunting her all day. "What is this all about?"  
  
It was one word. One answer that summed up the fears of many. "Voldemort."  
  
After dinner:  
  
Remus waved Sirius along. "Go on, that potion is due to wear off soon. I just want to talk to Severus right now."  
  
"Severus is it now?" Sirius asked bitterly.  
  
"Siri, please." Remus pleaded. His friend nodded and walked away. Making his way down to the dungeons, he paused when he saw Draco and Hermione enter the Slytherin dorm. Blinking, he could only question what he saw. He moved to interfere but she didn't look afraid. In fact, he thought she looked quite comfortable in his company. He knocked sharply on Severus' office door.  
  
"What did I do, bath in an exploded popularity potion?" He heard the smooth voice ask irritably. The door ripped open and the potions master stared down at Remus. Sneering, he asked, "Where's Rin Tin Tin? Out getting his shots?"  
  
"The whole time we were in school, you knew." Remus stated calmly.  
  
"Yes. I knew. Now, go away." The door swung closed-stopped only by Remus' foot. "What do you want?" He hissed.  
  
The dada teacher pushed his way in and closed the door behind him. "Answers. You knew what I was in school, at least from our fifth year. You didn't betray me or Dumbledore then. And you didn't do it four years ago. So, why did you take the fall?"  
  
"Because I can take the scorn and anger of my colleagues. You don't see Slytherins as vulnerable, but they are. They are so fragile and so delicate, it frightens me to think about it. And not one of you cares!" He yelled, then he visibly forced himself to calm down. "It was the same when we went to school. It is the same today. The stereotype of the cold, evil Slytherin prevails and no one sees that they are just children.  
  
"They are children, Remus. Children." He emphasized. "Children that no one listens to. Children that no one truly sees. No one gives them a chance and they feel that scorn. They feel it and they react to it. They become all that everyone believes they are because they have no hope. How do they form hope in a world that condemns them outright based solely because of the house they are in. Is that satisfactory? Have I answered your questions?"  
  
Remus nodded, numb.  
  
"Good. Get out." Severus went into the next room and closed the door behind him.  
  
He was left with no choice and slowly walked away, shaking his head. There was too much truth in the professor's words to deny. And he knew he was guilty of the same crime he'd been victim to ever since the truth about him had come out. 


	7. Chapter 6

Part Six:  
  
Dumbledore's Office:  
  
"Ah, Remus, so good of you to join us. I see you've been talking to Severus." He chuckled at the expression of surprised awe on Remus' face, reading it correctly. "No, I'm not as omniscient as people believe. Sirius was telling me what you saw while in my pensieve. Quite passionate about his Slytherins, isn't he?"  
  
"And quite correct." Remus murmured.  
  
"Yes. He has an annoying habit of doing that when he feels connected to something." Dumbledore nodded. "Now, this is what I want you to hear."   
  
He sat back after pressing the play button. Lily's voice filled the room.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius.   
  
Hopefully Peter is not in the room, betrayer that   
  
he is. If you're playing this I must be dead.   
  
Septina was right. Sit back down, Sirius Black!"  
  
The order came and he dropped into his chair, startled.  
  
"Did you forget that I know you so well? I am   
  
surprised at you. Really, you need to grow up and   
  
get over this stupid feud. Although, I suppose I   
  
should include Severus in on as well. Though I   
  
don't think I ever saw the two of you as happy as   
  
you were when you were trying to kill each other.   
  
What?"  
  
"I said, you might want to get to the point, Lily."  
  
Both Marauders choked hearing their old buddy's voice.  
  
"Fine, James." Her voice was exasperated. "Where   
  
do I start? I guess it all really happened when I   
  
became friends with the twins. You were so furious   
  
at me, but they really are the nicest people. A tad   
  
violent at times, but nice. Do you remember when   
  
Sept fell? It was shortly after that when she   
  
revealed that they were different. And before   
  
you say anything ridiculous, Siri, remember that   
  
even from the grave, I still can hit you pretty   
  
hard. They aren't evil."  
  
His mouth shut with a snap and he glanced around the room, as though he expected to see her.  
  
"She really does know you, Siri." Remus teased, though he was swallowing back tears.  
  
"Not evil, just amoral. Have you ever heard of   
  
the wizard Sauron?"  
  
"The guy in those books about the one ring to bind  
  
all the ring bearers in darkness?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, him. He's their father."  
  
There was silence for a moment, then James slowly  
  
spoke. "I see."  
  
"You only think you do." She scoffed. "Sauron was   
  
brought to this world by their mother. She wasn't   
  
always as smart as she is today. Actually, she was   
  
quite an average student. But she wanted to be   
  
smarter and faster, so she called him out of his world   
  
into ours seconds after he lost the ring the first time.   
  
In exchange for greater magical abilities, she agreed   
  
to give him whatever he wanted. No questions asked,   
  
whenever he came to claim it. I'm sure you've figured   
  
out what he wanted by now. The twins were born with   
  
an inner knowledge of who they were and their purpose.   
  
Septina said it was because a strange man was there, a   
  
man with the most beautiful eyes. He became the father   
  
of their souls and they vowed to be worthy of the love   
  
they saw there."  
  
"Let me guess, this was Sauron."  
  
"No. They never found out who he was." A strange sadness   
  
was in her voice. "So, as she told me, there is no true   
  
definition for what they are. But I can tell you this, they   
  
are on our side. Take the word of the only Pendragon in   
  
existence."  
  
"Pendragon?" Remus asked, confused, looking at Dumbledore for clarification. He'd only heard that term in myths. The headmaster shrugged.  
  
"Yes, Remus. Pendragon. Don't bother to ask Severus. He   
  
always hated history. Ask Septina, she understands it better   
  
than I. And I'm it!" She ended on a bittersweet laugh.   
  
"Farewell, my friends. We shall always look out for you.   
  
Hopefully, James and I left something behind that made   
  
our deaths worthwhile."  
  
The recording ended and Albus let them sit in silence.  
  
"They didn't know about Harry?" Sirius asked, softly.  
  
"No. This was made in Lily's seventh year, shortly before the winter break."  
  
"And he never told us?" Remus asked. Hurt by the knowledge that his friend had known all of this and kept it from them.  
  
Sirius couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Lily had known that she was going to die several years before it happened.  
  
"Don't be hurt, Remus, Sirius. After they made this recording, Lily erased his memory. She felt it would be better that he did not know what was to come." Albus let that thought sink it. "I let her do it once I heard this."  
  
Harry was just outside the office, frozen in place. He had come to see the Headmaster because his scar started to hurt and was stopped by their voices. Before he could go in, he heard his mother speak. Slowly, he slid to the ground, burying his head in his arms as he silently cried.  
  
"I think I understand better why we had to promise. But she could've changed over her time where ever she was." Sirius said, trying very hard to be rational.  
  
"No. Once the Snape twins have made up their minds, not much can change it."  
  
"So, you think we can trust her?" Remus asked. "If she ever wakes up that is?"  
  
"I know that we can." Dumbledore refused to elaborate upon his statement.  
  
"What was that?" Remus suddenly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus stood up and walked to the opening, looking around. "Harry was here."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore both stood up, joining him. "Why didn't you pick up on him before, Remus?" Albus was clearly upset. He hadn't wanted Harry to learn about this just yet and definitely not in this way.  
  
"I was distracted by other things." Remus explained, clenching his hands. Albus' words stung but not as much as his own reproachful thoughts. "It has been a long day."  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus." He apologized. "It isn't your fault. I should've remembered that he knows the password. Sirius, stay here. He might come back. Plus, there is still the danger that you might be seen and recognized even in your animagi form. Remus, you go check the Gryffindor Tower and the library. I'll check everywhere else."  
  
Sirius sat down heavily, muttering. "They even cause trouble when they aren't here."  
  
"Can't let up for a minute, can you?" Lily asked, smacking his head. "Why do you find it so hard to listen to reason?"  
  
He just glared at her, rubbing his head. "You still have one mean arm, Lily Evans Potter."  
  
"And you are still a judgmental fool." She snapped at him. 


	8. Chapter 7

Part Seven:  
  
After Remus left him, Severus went to the Infirmary. Poppy told him that Peter Pettigrew had come but was captured. "Would explain the loud noises coming from the dungeon. How is she?"  
  
"She is still resting. In all honesty, I don't think she's going to come back to us." Poppy was gentle, she left him alone for a moment to check on another patient.  
  
He nodded, then went to sit by her. "Of all the people to talk to, why Potter?" It was a soft question that went unanswered. After a while, he turned to the returning medi-witch. "Poppy, could I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"You don't need to ask."  
  
"If she is stable, may I remove her to my quarters?" There was a kind of pitiful desperation in his face.  
  
Poppy was tempted to reject but the man looked terrible. She knew he hadn't slept since his sister had appeared. If she wasn't going to awaken, he'd want time alone with her without an audience. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Thank you." With the gentlest of care, he picked her up and removed her.  
  
"Professor Snape! I would have a word with you." A voice demanded, echoing unpleasantly loud in the empty hall.  
  
"Not now, Potter." He made his way down to the dungeon, carrying his burden gently but firmly. The young man followed, keeping pace easily.  
  
"Why do you hate me when I know that you enjoyed the friendship of my mother?" Harry demanded, ignoring the warning in his professor's voice. "I know she knew the truth, you trusted her. She trusted you. Talk to me!"  
  
Severus stopped and turned around. "Potter, you are coming perilously close to an unhappy end." In his dark eyes, a fire burned that promised retribution if Harry didn't back off.  
  
"So Voldemort continues to threaten me." He spat at him, not caring about anything anymore. "I want to talk to you. I want answers that only you seem to have. Is that so much to ask of you?"  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. You will also serve a detention tomorrow night for your inappropriate behavior. Good night, Mr. Potter."  
  
"As long as you give me answers, you can take the bloody cup!"  
  
"And five more for language." He then disappeared, leaving Harry stunned.  
  
Severus entered his room and put her on the bed, feeling the magic leave him. Getting out a cloth, he soaked it in lavender and rested it against her warm forehead. "I'm sorry about that. But you remember how the Potters can be. Almost as bad as Black with a bone."  
  
"Don't you mean a dog?" It was a faint sound but he reared back as though slapped. "Or it is one and the same with him? I can't quite remember."  
  
"Septina?" He asked, reaching out a shaking hand to touch her.  
  
"Have I been gone so long that you no longer remember me?" It was amused.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Trapped." She answered, moving the cloth to cover her eyes. "James Potter saved me. The fiend."  
  
A ghostly form hovered over the headboard. "That's gratitude for you."  
  
"You want gratitude, buy a card." She was bitter. 


	9. Chapter 8

Part Eight:  
  
Hagrid's Hut:  
  
Harry stood at the door, shivering as he waited for Hagrid to open it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The half giant asked, shocked to see him.  
  
"I just wanted to be with someone who isn't hiding things from me." He muttered, waiting.  
  
"Well, it's against school policy but I guess it's okay. Just for tonight, mind you," Hagrid moved to the side and Harry walked in.  
  
He saw Fang lying on his side in front of the fire. "What happened?" Harry asked, petting him.  
  
"There was an accident in the forest but he's going to be okay." Hagrid said. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"A little water." He accepted the glass and stared at it for a while. "Hagrid, what do you know about the relationship between my parents and Professor Snape?"  
  
"That's a story not even I know, Harry. You'll have to ask Professor Snape."  
  
"Can you see him telling me?"  
  
Hagrid was silent. "Now Harry, you know why he acts this way."  
  
"Yeah." Harry muttered.  
  
"And he might surprise you."  
  
"I doubt it. He took away points for asking and gave me a detention." He added bitterly, wiping his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his robes. "All I want is to know the truth. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Hagrid could not answer him, there were things that even he knew better than to speak of. Reaching out a giant arm, he pulled him into a warm embrace.  
  
Slytherin Dorm:  
  
"My father has a tendency to be jealous of his position, I'm sure you've noticed?" Draco's expression was pained.  
  
"He's a bit obvious." Dryly.  
  
"That's like saying Big Ben is a small clock."  
  
"Well, if you insist." Hermione smirked at him, "I was not impressed by Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled, "I could learn to like you, Hermione."  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself, Draco."  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, Septina held a position of unquestionable authority in Voldemort's circle. Let's just say that my father wanted that place more than anything else. And he would do anything to get it-including betraying his closest friends and colleagues. Yes, that is why I know so much about the Snapes."  
  
"Is that why he favors you so much?" She asked, playing with her fingers.  
  
He shook his head, "I know that's what you believe but nothing could be farther from the truth. He always knew that Voldemort wasn't gone. This was his way of insuring that he would always have a place in the inner circle-as though his potions skills weren't enough."  
  
"What about Quirrell? Won't Voldemort remember about his betrayal?"  
  
"Quirrell?" Draco was confused, he knew that his professor had suspected the man but never heard how it ended.  
  
"You didn't know? The professor was in league with Voldemort. Professor Snape figured it out and tried to save Harry from him, while protecting the Stone." Hermione elaborated.  
  
"Oh, no. There is an actual reason behind that that Voldemort will accept. Professor Snape's behavior increased because he knew that the dark lord was closer to breaking through, he needed to maintain his cover.." Draco explained. "Though I do agree with you, he does favor us above others. But, honestly speaking, can you say that anyone else does?"  
  
Slowly, she agreed with him. "No, I can't."  
  
"Whether or not his methods are right, I cannot comment. Anyway, on one of their missions my father went on with Septina, she developed a rash. It was unrecognizable with any ever seen before and penetrated to her bones, it was literally being produced by her body. Nothing in our world could cure or explain it. She disappeared after Voldemort's fall. My father disavowed any knowledge of her status. But Professor Snape was never fully convinced that my father wasn't behind both incidents."  
  
"You think he might try again?" Hermione asked. "Why?"  
  
"Septina has an ability that many might label psychic. She can see things that should be altered, things that Voldemort would benefit greatly from. The fact that she is asleep can only benefit him more because he'll have direct access to her mind."  
  
"Terrifying." Hermione shivered in the warmth of the room, looking over at him. "Is there nothing he won't do?"  
  
Draco shook his head, knowledge written in his eyes. Knowledge that could only have come through experience. He knew what he was talking about.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Give me tonight to think and talk to Professor Snape on the morrow. Then we can talk."  
  
"All right." Draco and Hermione parted at the door. "Are you sure you'll be able to get back before curfew?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She smiled, walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh, looks like Draco has a girlfriend." Pansy teased, something more in her words than a simple taunt.  
  
"And a very beautiful one she is." He said, smiling at Hermione, who'd turned around with a shocked look on her face. But his eyes were focused on Pansy's.  
  
"Thanks, Draco." The Gryffindor couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew that she'd just gone through another test-and passed it.  
  
"I only speak the truth. Go on before you're missed." His eyes flicked to hers momentarily, then he moved aside and let the others in.  
  
With a jaunty wave, she disappeared up the stairs. 


	10. Chapter 9

Part Nine:  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked into his office, hoping that Harry had returned. Or that he'd been found by Remus. He'd asked Dobby to keep an eye out for him and the house elf had agreed, looking worried. Upon reaching his door, he was pleased to hear Sirius talking. But he was startled to see, floating above his desk-Lily Evans Potter.  
  
"Evening, Albus." She greeted with a smile.  
  
"Lily?" He asked in disbelief, though he really should've expected something like this.  
  
"Of course." She laughed. "Why, Albus, you look as though you've seen a specter."  
  
A bushy eyebrow rose, a habit he'd picked up from Severus over the years. "And I'm not?"  
  
Crossing her legs, she made herself at home on his desk. "Nope, I'm a spirit, not a ghost like the Baron or Nearly Headless Nick. Which is odd when you consider how I died, have to ask about that."  
  
"Yeah. When she strikes out, she actually makes contact." Siri grumbled.  
  
"Quit whining. I did warn you." She scolded.  
  
"Though why you should still care about the ugly gits is beyond me." He snapped.  
  
Her eyes flashed, dangerously. "So, I should stop caring for my friends, is that it? Then maybe I should take myself off, since I'm here to save your hide."  
  
"Maybe you should. Who wants to be saved by some female?"  
  
Albus spoke before things between the two got even uglier. "Is there something that you need us to do for you, Lily?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to be calm. Lily turned to the Headmaster and answered seriously. "No. Actually, there's something that I must do for you."  
  
"I don't understand." Albus confessed after studying her. "What can you do for us that we cannot?"  
  
"I must finish what I began seventeen years ago." Matter of fact. "I must kill Voldemort." 


	11. Chapter 10

Part Ten:  
  
Voldemort's (b/c the jerk wanted back into the story. Didn't feel he was getting enough attention in the past.):  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius?" He felt generous at the moment and allowed his servant a moment of his time.  
  
"Thank you." He bowed before the throne. "I hesitated to bring this up but the ministry wants me to go to the school."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Do you want me to check things out? Or shall I continue to feign ignorance of your actions?"  
  
The red eyes bored into his own, searching for something. "Keep your ear to the ground but do nothing. Your position is as valuable to me as Severus'. If that old fool finds out about your return to nature, you will be blocked."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Oh, Lucius, ask Severus to visit me if he can fit it into his schedule."  
  
"Yes, lord." He ground his teeth in frustration. This lack of appreciation for him galled him. No matter what he did, his cousin was still valued above him. Severus Snape was still trusted-even though the potions master had tried to stop Voldemort on several occasions.  
  
"And Lucius...bring back my seer. Don't think I don't know about the things you did to her."  
  
The aristocratic man paled, breathing hard. How could he bring her back when he didn't know where she'd gone? "Yes, lord." His voice wasn't quite so smooth, wasn't quite as firm as he would've liked it to be. Shaking, he bowed and left.  
  
Dungeons:  
  
Severus glared up at the hovering James, who smiled back calmly. Septina was silent, enjoying the strength her brother exuded. "Don't you have an afterlife to be?"  
  
The man then made himself comfortable on the bed. "At the moment, no."  
  
"Go visit your son then. He'd be delighted with your charming company." Sev snapped.  
  
"My son currently has enough on to deal with right now without adding his dear, departed dad to the mix." Sharp. "Must you pick on him so? Harry is as much mine as yours."  
  
"Rubbish." He scoffed. "The boy will be facing Voldemort again. If he cannot survive me, then he will not be able to survive him."  
  
Peeves flew in and chuckled at seeing the trio. He yanked the cloth covering off her eyes. "The lady of Slytherin is back." Then the ghostly visage paled, he saw what Severus could not. "Baron!" He shrieked, terrified by what he saw-or rather, didn't see.  
  
"What is it?" The ghost snapped, angry at having to appear when he'd been enjoying the show. "Oh, sweet Slytherin's ghost. What happened?"  
  
"Did I happen to mention that I'm your sister's eyes now?" James asked, calmly. 


	12. Chapter 11

Part Eleven:  
  
"What do you mean, you're her eyes?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like." James tutted, shaking his head in disapproval. "Really, it isn't like you to be so slow, Snape."  
  
Severus gritted his teeth. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Lucius was torturing your sister. When I tried to rescue her later, the thing she was held in exploded with blinding light."  
  
"And the Gryffindor stupidity-excuse me, courage-that made him try to rescue me, ignored my warnings. My eyes were already fragile from the psy-conjunctiva tortures."  
  
"He was trying to find a fabled third eye?" Sev interrupted, disbelief written on his face.  
  
  
  
"Mmm...seemed to think that's what gives me my unusual gift. Since Potter here blames himself for waiting to long and causing it, he's trying to make up for it by driving me out of my mind."  
  
Sev jerked the door open and gestured the three specters towards it. "Out! I am tired and we need our rest."  
  
James left, reluctantly. But he knew better than to press his luck. Peeves and the Baron followed him, wishing the twins a soft good-night.  
  
"Merlyn, please spare me any more surprises this night." He muttered, slamming the door and hoping it bit Potter. Transforming a chair into a cot, he got an extra blanket and closed his eyes. "Good night."  
  
"Night, Severus." She whispered, pulling the covers tightly around her.  
  
Day passed rather swiftly with a few minor problems and Draco came down with Hermione to work on the Wolf's Bane potion. Snape jerked his head, indicating that he wanted a moment alone with the girl. With some trepidation because he was worried about his newest ally, the Slytherin left and entered the private study-startled by the fire going in the fireplace.  
  
"Hello, Draco. I see you have inherited the unfortunate looks of your father."  
  
"Cousin Septina, you're awake!"  
  
"Obviously." Dry. "What have you been up to lately, young man?"  
  
"A lot. Father's coming for a visit." Soft.  
  
"I am going to kill him." Stated plainly, no frills or furbelows.  
  
"Not if I do it first." Lethal.  
  
"Do you think you can?" Skeptical. Challenging.  
  
"No." He corrected, "I know that I can."  
  
"Good. Let us just hope that you didn't inherit your father's taste for blood like you did his looks."  
  
"So tell me, how did you escape?"  
  
Empty eyes turned to him, "Have a seat, Draco. That is a long and uncomfortable story."  
  
Potion's office:  
  
"Miss Granger. Sit down."  
  
"I prefer to stand, thank you." Stiffly.  
  
Glare. "I am not a polite man. I do not make suggestions. Sit down and conserve energy for a battle you might actually win."  
  
It made sense. She sat. "I believe that you know the real reason behind my visit. So I don't propose we waste time in review. The fact is, Professor Snape, that I want to help. I believe that I can be of great service to you."  
  
"Out of some misguided notion of Gryffindor honor?" Sneered.  
  
"Out of decency." She calmly corrected, meeting his sneering face with a set one of her own.  
  
"I accept. But know this, if you betray me, I will haunt you for eternity. I won't kill you but I will kill your friends, your family-even the stranger you meet in the streets. Their deaths will, I assure you, rest on your conscience. You will know that their deaths were needless and you fault. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"About the Wolf's Bane Potion, sir?" She answered coolly.  
  
Snape felt a twinge of admiration for her cool answer. He could see why Draco had chosen to trust her. "Everything is all set up in my lab. You will find the other candidate already at work. Feel free to question him about the procedure while I go retrieve Draco. You will find him more than able to explain things to you."  
  
He watched her walk into the room and heard, with a sense of satisfaction, her gasp of surprise when she saw Neville Longbottom hard at work. She turned wide eyes to him, seeking an explanation for what must be an egregious error. "No, Miss Granger, your eyes do not deceive you."  
  
"But he..."  
  
"Is very good at acting like a complete and total fool. It is up to him to tell you his story, I will not."  
  
The slight rebuke in his voice jolted her. "Yes, sir. Neville, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, at the moment I am sorting my ingredients to easier handle them. The first thing you should do is wash in that sink. I am sure you did so before coming down but the water in that sink will clear of any impurities that will interfere with the potion. There is no need for soap, the water is charmed to clean completely."  
  
His voice was strong and confident, unlike the rather squeaky one she was used to and it took her a moment to obey. Following his instructions, she quickly found her feet amongst the strange and different smelling potion ingredients. "These aren't like the ones we use in class, are they?"  
  
"No. These ingredients are magically purer, they grow closer to the ley lines." He murmured.  
  
Professor Snape left them talking and went into his room, listening to the two occupants talk. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He looked at Draco. "You aren't interested in making the potion, are you?"  
  
The blonde head shook. "I have enough to worry about."  
  
"Hermione will do." Sev answered the unspoken question.  
  
It was only at dinner that Severus remembered the detention he had given Potter. He stifled a groan and wondered what chore he could foist upon the boy. Ever since classes had been separated, his rooms and the cauldrons had been spotless.  
  
Potter (Jr) was waiting for him, mutinous expression on his face.  
  
Snape almost released him but decided against it, no need for anyone to think he'd gone soft. Though it would've been worth it to see the look on his face, he thought with a sigh. He opened the classroom door and entered, Potter hot on his heels.  
  
Rapidly, he outlined the detention he'd thought up. "Read this and then leave. Do not question me about this. There are things that require my utmost attention, like this potion. One mistake could cause the death of your friend, Remus Lupin." A lie. The potion was perfect. It wasn't for Lupin. It only needed one ingredient but Potter would never know that.  
  
Paling the boy sat down and began to read, shocked to find out that instead of some musty tome on potions it was his mother's diary. He almost stopped reading but the desire to know the answers to the questions that had haunted him since finding out the truth about himself proved greater than his morals.  
  
"Clever, Sev. Nice way to help him without helping him."  
  
"Lily. The Headmaster told me that you were back." He acknowledged her presence without pausing his actions or motions.  
  
"Temporarily." Wry.  
  
He turned to face her, hand stilled. "The boy is the key, as you must've suspected. But I don't think that he'll be very pleased with what he must do."  
  
Quirked eyebrow. "Let me guess, a modified version of the spell that brought old moldy volide back?"  
  
"Yes. Septina's looking for another way but hasn't found anything yet."  
  
"How is she?" Soft.  
  
"She's a survivor." Stir. "But your husband may be the undoing of her."  
  
"I know." Sigh. "That was my fault. I sent him to check on her, just check. Sometimes I forget the courage that follows him around."  
  
"Is that what you call it?" Sev asked, reaching for a jar. He began to spoon the potion in it, muttering an incantation to preserve it in its heated status. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted him to find a flaw we could exploit. James, being James, took initiative."  
  
"And blinded my sister-or so he thinks." His voice was ironic.  
  
"Really, Severus, you are still in the dungeons." A voice mocked from the doorway. "Don't you think you deserve better by now?"  
  
"Lucius. Always a pleasure to see you." Sev moved towards him, escorting him into his office. "And, if you recall, I like my dungeons, they are suited for the work that I do-especially now."  
  
Harry watched them disappear into the office and shrugged, beginning to read again. Obviously, he wasn't going to be dismissed. So far, he'd covered his mother's first two years and learned that she had always known his father. But where, he wondered, was Snape? Sirius and Remus had both implied that the rivalry between them had begun in school.  
  
It was while reading his mother's third year that he was shocked to discover that he had transferred at the beginning of the year, with his twin sister, Septina, from Durmstrang. Pausing, he wondered-then knew with certainty that he had indeed met Snape's sister in the infirmary. There was no reason to think that another person could look and sound like his potions professor.  
  
But his mother didn't find that out until Potions the next day. And she seemed to believe that they were not the evil that Sirius was determined to paint them. It was in their fifth year that something unexpected happened, his mother was partnered with Septina Snape in potions. They became friends through continuous efforts on her part.  
  
He skimmed over references to his mother's romantic attachments, not feeling comfortable reading those, and laughed when he found out that she dueled-and defeated-Lucius Malfoy several times. "May be I'm more like my mom than people would have me think." He mused softly, glancing up at the door to see if he'd disturbed the professor.  
  
The diary ended rather abruptly after her fifth year, with a haunting notation about Narcissa's eyes haunting her. Snape's door was still closed but he didn't want to leave the diary lying around. It didn't feel right to take it with him, though it was his. As he was debating his choices, a panel opened and Draco Malfoy stepped out.  
  
The Slytherin sneered when he saw Harry at the table, mouth opened in shock. "Nice impersonation of a fish, Potter." It was frightfully easy to slip the mask back on.  
  
"Malfoy." He practically spat the name out.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Detention. Professor Snape is in his office with your father." Harry noticed the color drop from the other boy's face. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Not that I expect you to understand but yes." Draco said, thinking. "Did you happen to hear what daddy dearest wanted?"  
  
Again Harry was surprised. This time by the venom in his voice, the sheer volume of hatred. "No."  
  
"Useless, Potter. You are completely, totally useless. You didn't even try to listen in on their conversation?" Scornful.  
  
"Of course not." Offended.  
  
Smirk. "You weren't even curious to find out if it had something to do with you and your peculiar association with Voldemort?"  
  
"You said his name." Harry was shocked, no one his age had ever said that name.  
  
"Of course I did." Coldly contemptuous.  
  
Harry ignored the comment. "And, no, I didn't. There is nothing that any Slytherin has to say about me that is important."  
  
"And you are our greatest hope in the fight against Voldemort. I am deeply ashamed. And yes, I said our fight. Don't be such a blind pig, Potter."  
  
"I'm not. I just thought that you, like all the others in your house, thought that Voldemort was your hero. The one who would save you from the mean old mudbloods polluting your precious wizarding world." Snide.  
  
"It is attitudes like that which allowed him to rise to power in the first place. Kindly pay attention and learn from our disastrous past so that others will not repeat our errors." Chilling voice. Both boys turned to see Septina Snape in the door.  
  
"And what have I told you about braying like a common ignoramus, Draco? I do not care to see such behavior from you. You should have learned better than this. Slytherin should have taught you better. Go in for the pain, if you must, never the kill."  
  
"I know." Resigned.  
  
"You're Septina Snape, mother mentioned you in her diary."  
  
"She should. We were friends at one time." Acknowledged his words.  
  
"Why will no one tell me anything?" He demanded, turning on her.  
  
"Because you have shown yourself to be nothing but a common, snot nosed brat."  
  
"Draco." Warning.  
  
"Sorry. I'm leaving."  
  
Nod. "Let this Miss Granger know that I would like a visit with her."  
  
Shiver. "Of course." Draco left.  
  
"What do you want with Hermione?" Worried.  
  
"That is between Miss Granger and I, Mr. Potter." Final.  
  
"She is my friend." Stubborn.  
  
Raised eyebrow. "And I find your loyalty commendable. But that doesn't give you the right to interfere in her business, does it?"  
  
"Well," He stopped, unable to come up with a decent sounding reply.  
  
"A word of advice, Potter, never try to argue with anyone if you cannot order your thoughts at a moments notice. It is a waste of your time and theirs." Pause. "Potter, in here."  
  
As startled as he was, the young man followed her. The wall closed almost completely, enfolding them in the darkness. Snape's office door opened and the two wizards exited. "I really don't know how to help you, Lucius. I haven't seen Pettigrew any where." Heard him, yes. But you didn't ask that. "As for my sister, she's been found."  
  
"I thought you looked more alive." Lucius commented. "Where is she?"  
  
"Ask Headmaster Dumbledore." Composed.  
  
"You're not curious?"  
  
Shrug. "She's safe." From you.  
  
"Not for long. Lord Voldemort wants to see her. As soon as possible."  
  
"And you don't want to disappoint your sugar daddy, do you, Lucius?" Silky smooth. "In which case, you shouldn't have harmed her in the first place. I'm sure once he sees her, Voldemort will have a lot to say to you about her condition."  
  
Narrowed eyes. "What game are you playing here, Severus Snape? The Dark Lord may be convinced of your loyalty but I know how you feel about the mark. I am far from convinced."  
  
"Lucky for me, Lord Voldemort doesn't trust you as he once did. Could it have something to do with your subversive actions recently?"  
  
"You're one to talk, Snape."  
  
"And you should be grateful for it." Blunt. "I am the only reason you're still alive. You aren't as secure as you'd like to believe, what with trying to stop Potter from coming in his second year when you knew full well that our lord wanted him here."  
  
"That's quite a laugh coming from the man who tried to save him from Voldemort." Smug.  
  
"If you're referring to the boy's first year, I knew that without Potter, Lord Voldemort stood no chance of getting the Stone away from Dumbledore's traps. Of course, had I known of the protective shield his mother's love wrapped him in, I would've done nothing more than what I did at the game." Pause, reconsidering his words. "I can't really say that, because I'd still be tied to his father for saving my life. Unlike you, Voldemort understood that I can't have that debt over my head. It tied me to him and affects my loyalty to our dear lord and master, Voldemort."  
  
Septina held Potter back firmly. 'If you value anything in this world, boy, be still. Listen for the hidden message. Learn from what he is saying, what he is doing. Severus is the Master. Even Voldemort can't touch him when he's does this.' She mind spoke.  
  
Resentfully, he did as she requested. It took a while but he began to see what was going on, Professor Snape was playing Malfoy senior like he was an instrument. Every string, he tugged. He tuned him, he played. I wonder if I would have learned this if I'd let myself by sorted into Slytherin.  
  
'Of course not, Potter. You have too much of your father in you for that.' Smirking voice. 'And keep your thoughts quiet, they are rather amplified by the connection we share.'  
  
"How..." A hand cut him off.  
  
'Think, Potter. Do you never retain what you read? What did your mother write about me?'  
  
'If I had known there was going to be a quiz, I'd have taken notes.'  
  
'Good attempt at sarcasm, boy. Work on being original.' Silence. 'Nothing? Why am I not surprised. There are times when I pick up on thoughts due to my semi-psychic abilities. Though it usually happens around death eaters. Although, most Gryffindors seem to have trouble with subtlety. It's really why Voldemort has no use for them.'  
  
'But he does for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws?' Disbelief.   
  
'Of course. Hufflepuffs are loyal beyond all reason, it would disgust Helga Hufflepuff to see that blind devotion. And Ravenclaw seeks knowledge-making everything is open for exploration to them. It helps that they take a clinical view of things, thereby riding themselves of their morals.'  
  
'And Slytherin has ambition to spare.'  
  
'What is wrong with ambition? Without it, this school would never have been built. People would not try to solve problems, would never ask why and seek answers. They would be content with the status quo. We probably would never have left living out in the wild if there weren't those who wanted something more, something better. And had the determination to see it through.'  
  
He'd never thought of that. 'Then why?'  
  
'Do some turn to the dark arts? There's something tempting about getting things without a fight. But I do know this, not all Slytherin fall into that trap-though they may learn the dark arts. One cannot truly fight that which they don't understand.'  
  
'Name one.' He challenged.  
  
'Merlyn.'  
  
'What? Even I know that Merlyn didn't go to Hogwarts. It wasn't around then.'  
  
Exasperated sigh. 'No, you imbecile. Salazar Slytherin is a direct descendant of the famous wizard, even you should know that. It is covered in History of Magic quite extensively.'  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Professor Snape's voice entered their conversation.  
  
"Of course, Sev. Potter and I were just getting acquainted. He'll do, though he's nothing like his mother."  
  
"Well, his father was a friend of Black's. If it hadn't been for that, the Potter brains might be more than passable."  
  
"A compliment from you, Snape? If I wasn't dead already, I think that would've killed me."  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Snape glared.  
  
"Dad?" Harry questioned, feeling faint. He couldn't believe his eyes, this was different than the other times he'd seen them. This felt eerily real. "Is it really you?"  
  
"It is indeed, my son." Lily softly spoke, knowing what he was feeling.  
  
He turned to look at her, she gestured for him to join her. Nodding her head in their direction, she explained with a smile, "This could take hours, so I will explain why we are here."  
  
"Is it because they're going to fight or is that a polite way of saying it isn't any of my business?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"What did Malfoy want?" Septina queried.  
  
"You and to know if I had seen that rat, Pettigrew."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's left with his suspicions but no concrete evidence. I fear that he will find Pettigrew in the basement-or what's left of him."  
  
Flash of green filled the hallway, startling everyone.  
  
"Draco." Septina and Severus ran out into the hall. The Slytherin stood trembling over his father, unable to believe that he'd actually done it.  
  
"He's dead. No more threat to either of you." Monotone.  
  
"Nor will he hurt you." Septina rested her hand on his shoulder. "Give me your wand, Draco."  
  
Blue fire flashed up at her. "I killed him." Fierce.  
  
"Yes. You did. I have no intention of taking the credit away from you." She rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "But I cannot allow you to go to Azkaban for this. Slytherins are, above all else, survivors. The house needs you now more than ever. They will protect you once Narcissa finds out about this. We will handle Voldemort. You are not ready for that."  
  
He handed her his wand, reluctantly.  
  
"Go hide with Potter and his mother." They watched him go. "Well?"  
  
"Lucius attacked you. You panicked, only remembering his betrayal." Severus responded, turning towards the Headmaster, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.  
  
Her mark flared and she winced. "Forgot how much the bloody thing hurts."  
  
His remained silent.  
  
"I must go." She spoke, determination in her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes?" Albus protested, having heard the news from Severus.  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, what was this about her eyes? Not liking to be left out, they turned her. For once, they actually studied the face before them. There was a blankness in the midst of the silken darkness of her eyes.  
  
The Defense Professor gasped silently as it hit him. "Siri, she's blind." It was whispered but the twin glares they received let them know it had been heard clearly.  
  
"I have ways of seeing that does not require their usage. He will lead me to him, I am sure of it." Back straight, she walked down the hall, ignoring the two wizards she brushed past. Before she disappeared, she tossed the wand at Severus.  
  
Careful not to let his hand touch it directly, he caught and held it gingerly. It would not do to have his prints cover hers, the Ministry must have no evidence against him if he was to continue his work.  
  
"He's going to need that." There was a definite knowing in her voice.  
  
Severus waved his hand, stopping Potter cold. "You cannot go with her. Lord Voldemort would sense you right away."  
  
"There is no way she'll make it through the forest alone." He protested.  
  
"Don't discredit my sister's abilities. She'll get farther than you think."  
  
"Like she did before?" Cutting.  
  
"If you'd care to recall, she was injured. Now she is more stable in mind and body."  
  
James snorted. "Is that how you justify sending her off to that creature? That she can handle it because there are no more visible wounds?"  
  
"I don't know where you get off trying to tell me how to handle things, Potter, but it isn't your business!" Severus hissed, raising the wands that he held in his hands.  
  
"Boys!" A crack of lightening shot between them. Albus glared at them, sending shivers down their backs. "Such behavior will not be tolerated."  
  
"Sorry." Then Severus looked around, "Where did Black go?" 


	13. Chapter 12

Part Twelve:  
  
Septina felt a presence behind her, not quite friendly but definitely no enemy. Turning around, she glared at the bright light she knew was Sirius Black. "Black. Kindly leave me alone."  
  
"No. You need help."  
  
Deep sigh. "Go bother another unfortunate, I am not in the mood for this idea of a joke."  
  
Black shook his head. "It isn't a joke."  
  
"Oh, really? Why should I believe you?" Arms folded across her chest, ignoring the throbbing in her left arm.  
  
"We are allies. Reluctant ones, I admit, but allies." He reminded her. "I am going to help you. And if he finds out who I am, I'll tell him that I want to see Dumbledore pay for not helping me out 16 years ago. For refusing to clear me now-even though he can, quite easily." His words ended and he transformed, tossing a leash up at her.  
  
"Just don't think that this means I owe you anything, Black." Resigned sound. It took some effort not to mock him for his inability to say the Dark Lord's name. Even she, who had used it many times, felt reluctant to speak it.  
  
'I'm not that stupid, no matter what you think of me.' He thought, somewhat resentful of this. But ever since he'd talked to Lily, he'd been trying to change his manner towards them. It also, he was reluctant to admit, started when he'd first seen her broken body in the forest. Seeing her like that made him realize that she was human, mortal, like everyone else. And he hated having his perception of them shattered like that.  
  
At the entrance of the Riddle Manor, she paused. Momentarily tightening her grip on the leash, a last gasp of frightened air escaped her before she straightened her shoulders. Tossing her head back, she walked in and up to him. "Master." She whispered, falling to the ground.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, not long enough to be noticed, the dog followed suit.  
  
"I have returned."  
  
Voldemort reached out and took hold of her extended hand, pulling her towards him. Critically, he studied her, noticing the differences immediately. "You are much thinner than I recall you being. And your eyes-what happened to them?"  
  
"Lucius blinded me in a search for the fabled third eye. He wanted to steal the visions, use them in his own quest for power." Halting, as though unwilling to betray her cousin. "I'm sorry, I killed him. He attacked me, all I could think of was how he betrayed you." Her head dropped again.  
  
Fingers tilted her chin up. "Hush, child. It is of no consequence now that you have returned. I trust that you will also help me secure your brother's loyalty to me again?"   
  
"Willingly." Relief filled her.  
  
Sharp eyes then turned towards the dog. Nagini was hissing at it but the dog remained low to the ground, eyes downcast. To all appearances, it was well trained. "What is that doing here?" He asked, calling Nagini to his side.  
  
"My guide." Shamed voice, as if she knew she was unworthy to return because she needed another's help to get around. "It has been hard to see my way around. He saved me."  
  
"Any good?" Innocent question that covered the real one, one she heard and understood all to easily.  
  
Amusement. "Many mistake him for the Grim and die of shock."  
  
"Excellent. What have you seen recently?" Back to the business at hand.  
  
Shifting slightly, the woman moved into a kneeling position. "That the Potter boy is no longer important. Another holds the key. One that Narcissa has knowledge of." Untrue. The boy was still vital but he didn't have to know that. And Narcissa was inconsequential, she held no place in this.  
  
"Draco?" He wondered, then shook his head. "To obvious-even for them. I will have watched her carefully. You will, of course, be staying the night in your room."  
  
"As my lord wills, I am more than happy to obey once again." Hiding her revulsion, she leaned closer and kissed him.  
  
Token protest before he relaxed but conscious always of her sudden appearance. His need to test her loyalty, he let her go after a moment. "I will see you in the morning. Be so kind as to wait for my summons, there is much that needs doing that doesn't concern you."  
  
Black watched all of this with strangely detached calm. 'I wonder if this means I'm learning to see the world through less biased eyes.'  
  
The dark head bowed, hair veiling her face. Bending down, she searched for the leash, cursing her fumbling efforts. Black flicked his tail and the leash hit her hands, she grabbed hold of it.  
  
"Is there something you would ask me?" He remarked, watching her actions. Obviously she wanted something from him or she would've left after his dismissal.  
  
She paused, gathering her thoughts. This had to come out just right. "If it would be all right with you, my lord, may I inform my brother as to my position? He does worry so, I would not have him think that I was harmed in any way by aurors or the forest. I would, of course, allow you to read anything I wrote him."  
  
"That will not be necessary." Voldemort decided that he could afford to be kind. "By all means, send him a missive, let him know that you are well."  
  
"Lord Voldemort, you are to generous. I do not deserve it." Humble.  
  
"No, I don't suppose you do." Clear dismissal, though still kind. "Go now before I change my mind."  
  
Bowing, the two left the room, never turning their backs on him. Entering a set of rooms at the top of the stairs, she gestured towards the left. "That's his room. Stay out of it if you know what's good for you" They entered the bathroom and she managed not to lose her stomach as she rinsed out her mouth.  
  
"I hate doing that." She muttered, walking back into the main room. Going to the wardrobe, she pulled out a sleep shirt and changed, unmindful of Black's eyes.  
  
The man was shocked by the scars and emaciated state he saw. 'What happened?' He thought, 'I haven't seen this kind of condition on anyone before-not even in Azkaban. Is this because of he-who-must-not-be-named?'  
  
Piercing black eyes met his, a light in them that made him suddenly aware of the fact that she knew his thoughts. 'Years of being a death eater and Lucius' prisoner. My cousin has a definite taste for mayhem and loves torture. And say his name, it will help you get over any fear you might have of him, plus destroy the idea that he is to be feared.'  
  
'Isn't he?'  
  
'To a certain extent he is. But people's refusal to say his name only increases his power-if only in their minds.' Disgust laced her mental voice.  
  
Sitting cross legged on the bed, she thought for a moment. Black jumped a little when a small black bird flew in and rested on the dresser. Turning suspicious eyes back towards the bed, he was relived to see her still there. After a moment, she tied something to its leg and whispered an instruction to it. In a flurry of feathers, the bird disappeared out the door.  
  
'Will he-who...Voldemort read that?' He was proud of his ability to speak the name without too much wavering in his voice.  
  
'He might. One can never tell what he'll do. It won't do him any good, I just wrote what I told him I would.'  
  
'And your brother will figure it out?'  
  
Derisive laugh. 'We've been doing this for years, Black. He'll know and respond accordingly.'  
  
Crawling under the covers, she patted the bed.  
  
Black joined her after deciding that she was serious about having him near her.  
  
She buried her hand in his fur, yawing tiredly. 'Don't think that this means that I like you, Black. I don't. I need to feel something real. Something alive, you're the closest thing. Tomorrow, we must work on your presentation for when you meet the others. I will say this, you did surprisingly well. Lord Voldemort was most impressed by you attitude and the way you look.'  
  
Even in thought, her sneering was alive and well, Black mused. He didn't know whether to be impressed by it or upset. 'How do you do that?'  
  
'It is part of my soul, it is what I am. I make no excuses for it.' She shrugged, 'We must sleep. I already know from experience what is going to happen tomorrow.'  
  
'In a moment, what did you mean by Harry? And that reference to Narcissa?'  
  
Yawn. 'What do you know of Lily's nature?'  
  
'She said something about being the Pendragon. But isn't the Pendragon part of the Arthurian legends?'  
  
'She is, directly descended from Arthur himself. Her real power is derived from the heart and soul of the land, as is Potter, Juniors. As for Narcissa, I lied. She knows nothing of importance. I was buying Draco time.'  
  
'He really killed his father.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What will you do if Voldemort finds out the truth?'  
  
'The thing about Voldemort is, he never believes anything he doesn't want to.' Reflective. 'He wants to believe that he is immortal, so to a certain extent, he becomes so. People are afraid of him, they project their fears upon him. He feeds upon it, draws that power into himself and becomes that which they think he is.'  
  
The dog's head shook. 'It seems too complicated to me.'  
  
She refrained from making any comment about his lack of intelligence. 'Try thinking about it in another way, what gives you the ability to do what you love?'  
  
'I don't understand what you mean.'  
  
'If you didn't believe in yourself, do you think that you could do the things you love?'  
  
'Probably not.'  
  
'Your belief in your abilities drives you to accomplish them. In some way, the belief others have in you feeds your soul and gives you strength. The same thing happens to him.'  
  
'Hmmm...that actually makes sense.'  
  
'It does. When one is held in a kind of lifeless stasis, one has a lot of time to think about things.' She closed her eyes, stroking the soft fur under her hand. When he didn't say anything else, she allowed herself to drop off to sleep.  
  
Sirius watched her for a while, then rested his head on his paws. He had a lot to think about. Morning would come soon, bringing with it a whole new set of problems he wasn't sure he could handle. But he needed to rest in order to face it.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort looked down at Nagini, "What do you think of my seer?" His snake was not only the key to keeping him alive, she had an insight into his servants that he now lacked. She was his most important tool now that his judgment was impaired by his rebirth.  
  
Potter's blood had brought him back but at a price. He lost his decisive abilities, his clear and level headed thinking. Worst of all was the feelings of guilt he occasionally experienced. If he didn't know better, he'd think that he was connected to Potter by more than their shared blood.  
  
"She is hiding something from us somewhere inside her mind, much like her brother does." She hissed, curling around his legs.  
  
"Yes. But is she being truthful?" File the reference to Severus aside for the moment.  
  
Considering the answer, "As far as she will allow herself to be. Or knows herself to be."  
  
"And him?"  
  
"The brother? He is useful to us but deceptive." Flicking tongue caught the fly. "I don't quite trust either of them."  
  
"Always a wise move when dealing with them. They have deceived me before." Resting his head on his laced fingers, he contemplated the stairs. "And the dog?"   
  
"Is not truthful. There is something shifty about it." Eyes seemed to close in thought, "It is debatable if she is aware of it. But the fear from both is real."   
  
He turned back to his snake, resting his hand on her head. "Fear from a dog, I will tolerate. But I do not trust the fear of my seer."  
  
"Why?" Curious. Her master seemed fond of fear, feasted on it like others devoured their food.  
  
The Dark Lord did not answer. Finally, he turned towards the door, as if the answers lay in it. "I did not cause that fear. It was wrought in her by another, therefore it does not belong to me."  
  
"You will change that."  
  
"Will I?" Doubtful. "Somehow I do not see it happening."  
  
She hissed comfortingly, "Mater, you are tired and weary of the chase. Rest, things will look better in the morning."  
  
Malfoy Manor:  
  
Narcissa sat in the chair, fingers idly stroking the side of the chair. The moment her husband ceased to live, she felt it. But it wasn't his death that troubled her, he had died honorably. It was the person who'd caused it. Never had she thought the day would come when they would be betrayed by him.  
  
She had wondered about him, worried over him. But had always assumed that he would make the right choice. Now she was faced with this problem and what to do about it.  
  
It was unthinkable.  
  
Inconceivable.  
  
The most unlikely person of all.  
  
But it had indeed been him.  
  
Her son.  
  
There was nothing else to do.  
  
Draco would pay.  
  
And soon.  
  
Hogwarts:  
  
"The aurors will, of course, have been summoned." Albus said, glancing down for a moment. There was no emotion in his face, until he looked at his professor. "Since one of the unforgivables has been used, we cannot hide what has happened. I am sorry."   
  
Severus closed his eyes, nodding his head. "The question is, will they believe us?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Lily asked.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge is still Minister of Magic." Remus Lupin quietly spoke. He had just come back from his fruitless search for Sirius, though he suspected where his friend would be found. The question remained, did he still carry enough panache to carry off what he was planning to do? Would he be able to deceive a wizard whom nobody could deceive for long?  
  
It was true that Azkaban had changed him. It made him more serious about things. But had it done enough to prepare him for this?  
  
"That pompous peacock?" She spat, voice breaking into his thoughts. "I clearly recall all the times he has messed up because he refused to open his eyes. The man-I use the term loosely-has the sense given dirt, though I think that's an insult to dirt."  
  
A reluctant smile touched Severus' eyes briefly before they froze again. His arm suddenly reached out and a raven landed on it, bearing a message. Accepting it, he read and summarized it for them. "Our dear old friend, Voldemort has tentatively enfolded her back into the fold. She told him that the Potter boy is of no importance and has turned his eye to Narcissa."  
  
"Is she right?" James asked hopefully. His son may yet escape being used like a toy.  
  
The potions professor scoffed at his naiveté, "About the boy's worth? Of course not, he is still a viable weapon to us and him. Narcissa having any place in this is the lie. That woman knows nothing of import."  
  
"He's a child!"  
  
"He hasn't been allowed to be a child since the wizarding world thrust their burdens onto his shoulder and has expected him to save them all from Voldemort." He shot back.  
  
"So, you care about him? Could've fooled me by your recent behavior." James snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've never been one to strew flowers around the place and scream at the top of my lungs my feelings. Showing and acting is a more effective way of accomplishing things. As does thinking, not that you would know much about that."  
  
A warning crackle of thunder silenced them.  
  
"I don't understand. What is going on?" Harry asked, moving to Snape's side. Hated this man may be but he was not afraid to talk to him, to ask him flat out what was going on. Though his mother had explained everything, things were moving to fast for him to keep track of it all. He was confused and wasn't afraid to show it anymore. Let them think what they would of him, he needed to know.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's cold body still rested on the ground between them. Blue eyes stared up at them unblinking. A silent testament that the price of war is sometimes the division of families. Harry shuddered and focused on the dark professor instead. Lily closed the eyes and covered the body, then turned to listen to his answer.  
  
Snape looked at him, really looked at him. A twisted smile crossed his pale, thin face. In that moment, one could truly see him as the specter of grinning death, there was an unsettling air about him. "The games have resumed."  
  
"Games?" Draco asked, coming to stand at his cousin's other side. Behind him the other seventh year Slytherins waited to hear their head of house's response. Hermione was there as well as Neville Longbottom, Harry registered his presence with shock.  
  
The Gryffindor looked comfortable with those who had once been his enemies. Harry suspected that there was more going on than he knew and he wondered again why he was the only one kept in the dark about things-especially if Snape was right about his importance.  
  
"Yes. Games. We have the king," indicating Harry Potter, "the queen," Lily, "and all the pawns, rooks, knights, and wizards in now place. It has definitely resumed."  
  
"Snape, how can you act like this? As though lives aren't at stake." James demanded.  
  
Cold look. "That is the way I am, Potter. You knew that, why would you suppose I would change just because 17 years have gone by?"  
  
"Because things have changed, Severus, you know that." Lily's voice was quiet but forceful. "We know better now. You have prepared a generation of Slytherins who fight for us instead of against us."  
  
Albus spoke firmly, ending the conversation. "Well, I say we prepare a little surprise for our dear, old friend Thomas Riddle. And send him to Hell permanently this time."  
  
The End.  
  
Conjunctiva-the connective tissue in the eyes, if infected a person develops pink eye. 


	14. Author's Thanks

The Lies We Live  
  
LM, Samson, and Stormraven: Thank you for your kind words-especially about my original character, I was so worried about her coming across as a Mary Sue. Thanks for taking the time to write to me, I appreciate it more than thank yous can say. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to do this, I've been having problems with ff.net.  
  
I am not sure that there will be a sequel b/c I haven't the guts to take out Voldemort. If I did write anything else in this 'verse it would probably be something that takes place after the final battle. But I am not ruling out anything, yet.  
  
ShanniC  
  
Thank you for putting aside your doubts and reading my works. I enjoyed your comments very much.  
  
Well, I am attempting to continue this tale. Can't promise a miracle though. I will be frank, part of the reason I wasn't going to continue this *was* the Septina/Sirius factor. It may just be me but I don't feel comfortable putting an original character with a cannon character. But, considering the events in Order of the Phoenix, the idea hasn't left my mind. In fact, it has been steadily growing.  
  
One question-when you mention Harry's blindness, did you mean physical or mental?  
  
To anyone who cares:  
  
I have posted the first part of the third piece. I have called it "Dance With Death", story id #1483893. Hopefully, the story will continue to write itself as it has been. 


End file.
